


With Aching Hearts

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanfiction, RPF, Romance, little bit of drama kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: *This is purely fanfiction and is a product of my imagination*What happened after Gillian and David filmed the interview part as seen on the Season 11 gag reel?





	With Aching Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is PURELY and COMPLETELY fanfiction; a product of my imagination.
> 
> NO HATE, JUST LOVE Y'ALL <3 ENJOY!

_"Goodbye, Mr. Duchovny. It was a pleasure working with you."_

Those words kept on playing in David's mind like a broken record. He didn't know what to feels. His heart continues to clench as the words echoed. He grips his phone hoping and waiting for a text, a voicemail, or a call from her. But nothing and he buries his head into his hands.

Gillian lies in bed, tears falling and staining the pillow. She tries to muffles her sobs and waits for a ring or a notification on her phone to pop up. She's waiting for him and she can't stop crying and her heart keeps on aching, it's too painful and all she wants is for it to stop.

She yearns for his arms to wrap around her body just like he did when they finished filming the interview and they were finally alone. She wants his warmth; his gentle kisses; his tender words and caresses. She wants all of him.

He's already on his third bottle and is contemplating to have another one, but it's her that he wants. He wants to be with her; to kiss her; to tell her how much he loves her, that nevertheless, she's still and always will be his world.

_"I love you so much it hurts."_ She texts him and his heart leapt.

_"I love you too so so much."_ He replied and she cries again. Somehow a teeny tiny part of her feels unworthy of his love.

_"I'm sorry for everything."_ He reads her text and he unexpectedly sobs. He should be the one who is sorry.

_"I'm sorry for failing you, Gill."_ David sends back and he could only imagine her being all alone in her hotel room. He thinks she's possibly crying and that pains the hell out of him.

Gillian cries and cries, her body shaking. She feels trapped and alone. She couldn't bear it anymore, she decides to call him.

David is surprised when her name appeared on the screen. He takes a deep breath before answering it and his heart swells when he heard her voice, fragile and quivering.

"David? Are you there?" 

"I'm here, Gill." His voice close to a whisper.

"It hurts David," she cries. "It's too painful. I feel my heart breaking." she sobs. David grips his phone as he listens, tears falling down his face.

His heart aches even more as Gillian cries over the phone. He could feel every word piercing his heart and he yearns even more to be with her. He wants to hold her and comfort her, and take away all the pain she's carrying.

"Don't cry, honey. Shhh, it's alright." he tells her with all the strength he has. His words soothed her aching heart just a bit. "I'm here, Gill. I'm here."

"I need you. I need you so bad, David." she tells him and that was all he needed that convinced him to get his ass up and go to her hotel.

"I'll be there, don't worry. Wait for me, okay?"

"Okay." her voice trembles and she hanged up.

David drives to her hotel and didn't bother to ask the front desk what her room number was, he knows it already and went up.

Gillian's cleaning herself up when a knock resounded. SHe knows it's David and when she opened it, she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and David pulls her against his chest. She can hear his heart beating and that calms her down, her shoulders sagging and she inhales his scent. David rests his chin on top of her head as they stood like that. He occasionally plants kisses on her hair and rubs her back to comfort her. His shirt becoming wet from the her tears as she silently cries. His eyes brim with tears as well as he hears her whimpers and sniffling.

They pull away from each other and headed for the couch. David wipes the tears from Gillian's cheeks and brushes her hair away from her eyes. He smiled sadly and she takes his hand with hers.

"I'm sorry for everything, Gill. I should've fought harder. I shouldn't have left you." David tells her with a shaky voice.

"It's okay," she tells him in a small voice as she touches his cheek. "I forgive you. I'm sorry too." Her voice warbles as the waterworks began again and David also cries.

He lays her head against his chest close to his heart as he leaned against the couch. Somehow being with her now has comforted him. Just hearing her breathe and feeling her close to him already felt like home. They stayed like that for a while as if the earth stood still.

"I cut all of my ties with him." She silently tells him. He knows who she means and silently prompts her to continue. "I will never be able to be with someone when all I want is you."

He plants a kiss on her head and pulls her even closer and whispers into her ear, "You have me now. I'm all yours and I'm not leaving this time, not now, not ever. This time it'll work, we're going to make it work. I promise." He tells her and he feels her arms go around his waist.

After a while, Gillian pulls aways and looks deep into his eyes. For the first time in God knows when, her heart soars and she feels the weight lifted from her chest. She smiles a watery smile before David pulls her back for a kiss.

 

"I love you, Gill." He whsipers when they finally laid in bed that night.

"I love you too, David." She whispers back and they drifted off. And all fell into place.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that was a lot of crying. lol
> 
> Comments and reviews are welcomed...  
> All mistakes and errors are completely mine.  
> [This is my first fanfic written since May 2018 due to school] 
> 
> P.S. I cried when I wrote this. K, bye!  
> xoxo


End file.
